


Just the four of us against the world

by Kathaka9



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels are Dicks, Blood, Dean Feels, Dean Loves Pie, Dean has a Fear of Flying, Death, Deductions, Demon Blood, Demons Are Assholes, Drunk Sherlock, Female Dean Winchester, Fights, Hell, Hell Trauma, Hurt Dean Winchester, Jess Dies, John Watson is Sam and Dean's dad, Mary Dies, Mythology - Freeform, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Pandora's Box, Past Character Death, Past Mary Morstan/John Watson, Protective Dean Winchester, Psychic Sam, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, Urban Legends, Zachariah Being a Dick, cases
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathaka9/pseuds/Kathaka9
Summary: Mary and John were just an ordinary family with two ordinary kids, that is until Mary burned to death on the ceiling. John's broken family team up with Sherlock to find the monster that killed Mary but they soon find that it is a road that can't leave. The life of a hunter is, after all, a lifetime gig. Now they must stop the monsters that lurk in the shadows after all.... the game is on!





	1. Goodbye normal

It was the day of John and Mary’s wedding. It was finally done. They were finally married. Sherlock had done his ridiculously long best man speech and now they were celebrating. Sherlock had gotten up on the stage and clinked his glass.

“Here in front of you all today, I make my first and last vow. Blah blah blah.”

Both Mary and John were surprised when Sherlock told them that Mary was pregnant over the loud bustling music. They didn't know what to think.

They both wanted kids but they didn't expect to find out on their wedding day. After finding out the news the couple shared a dance. Everything was perfect.

Everything was so perfect that neither of them noticed a man with yellow eyes watching them from the shadows.

One year later:  
John and Mary had just had their daughter who they named Deanna. Deanna was a beautiful little girl. She had her mother’s blonde hair and fanfiction green eyes.

Mary and John loved Deanna with all of their hearts. Sherlock often came over to help out with Deanna when he wasn't off solving a case. Sherlock actually adored Deanna.

It was really strange the first time the self-proclaimed sociopath came over to help out with Deanna. Seeing the seemingly cold detective holding a beautiful baby girl could just make one’s heart melt.

Their world was perfect.

_3 years later_

3 years after Deanna was born Mary and John had decided that they wanted another child. They were thrilled when they found out that Mary was once again pregnant. This time with a little boy.

When Mary finally had the baby they named him Sam. When they first showed Sam to Deanna they were worried as to how she'd react. She actually reacted remarkably well.

Deanna adored Sam. John and mary would often find Deanna playing games with Sam or showing him toys. It was truly adorable.

Unfortunately, their perfect world was about to be shattered. Twas the night of Sam’s six month birthday. Deanna had just kissed Sam goodnight and John took him off to bed. Mary said her goodnight to Sam before going to bed herself.

After about 5 minutes Mary heard the sound of Sam’s crying over the baby monitor. She went into his room to try and comfort him but she saw a figure who looked vaguely like John standing over him. Sam had stopped crying. She decided to go downstairs to get a drink and found John asleep with his laptop on his lap.

She immediately ran back up the stairs to see who the mysterious man in the room with Sam was. When she entered the room she saw a pair of piercing yellow eyes looking at her. The person whom the eyes belonged to flung her back against the wall.

John woke up to the sound of Mary’s scream. He immediately put his laptop down and ran up the stairs. He checked their room but she wasn’t there. He ran into Sam’s room and everything seemed fine. Except that, Mary was nowhere in sight.

He went up to Sam who was giggling in his crib. He put a hand on Sam’s minuscule shoulder to try and get him to go to sleep. Suddenly blood dripped down onto his hand from above. He looked up and saw Mary on the ceiling with her stomach sliced. Flames erupted from around her flying in all directions.

John grabbed Sam and took him out of the room. He found a very worried and confused Deanna in the hallway.

“Daddy!”

He handed Sam to her and said “Take your brother outside as fast as you can. Don’t look back. Now Deanna, go!”

Deanna took Sam from him and ran as fast as she could down the stairs and out the door. She stood outside holding Sam watching the house burn.

“It’ll be ok Sammy.”

After he knew that Deanna and Sam were safe John ran back into Mary’s room to see if he could save her. The second he entered the room he knew it was too late. The flames had consumed Mary. He ran out of the house and scooped up Deanna and Sam. He carried them across the road away from the fire.

Later on that night, the ambulance and fire department arrived at their house. John could hear them talking about how Mary hadn’t made it. He sat on the edge of a car with Sam and Deanna. He watched as they talked about recovering Mary’s body. He knew that there was no hope for it.

He pulled Sam and Deanna into a hug and watched as the firemen tried to extinguish the fire. It was that moment that he swore that he’d get revenge on whatever had killed Mary, no matter how long it took.

After the fire had been put out John took Deanna and Sam to 221B Baker St. When he got there a very flustered Mrs Hudson answered the door.

“Oh, John! You’re okay. I heard about the fire on the news. Where’s Mary?”

John felt tears silently fall from his eyes. Mrs Hudson seemed to realise.  
“You can stay here as long as you need to.”  
“Thank you, Mrs Hudson, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Mrs Hudson smiled at him and went back to her flat. John trudged up the stairs with Deanna and Sam. John opened the door to 221B and found it just as messy as ever. Sherlock was at the dining room table leant over his microscope.

“John? What are you doing back?”  
“My house burnt down.”  
“Oh, I’m assuming that Mary-”  
“Yeah, she didn’t make it.”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“Why? It’s not your fault.”  
“Mhmm.”

Sherlock turned back to his experiment and began completely ignoring John. John then realised he had no idea what to do about Deanna and Sam. I’ll just have to work it out in the morning I guess. He thought to himself.

“Daddy? Why are we at uncle Sherlock’s?”  
“We’re going to be staying here for a while Deanna.”  
“Okay, where's mummy?”  
“Mummy,” He managed to choke out, nearly unable to say the words. He knew it was true, but a tiny part of him, hoped, maybe, just maybe, Mary had survived after all, and that he would get a call from the firemen sometime later. But that hope was immediately put out as his sense came back, even if she had survived having her stomach sliced open, no way could Mary -or anyone, for that matter- have survived that fire.  
“Mummy didn’t make it.”

Deanna’s face fell. John could see silent tears leaking from her eyes. He scooped her up and began stroking her hair to try and calm her. She leant into his shoulder but didn’t stop crying.

John took her to his old room and laid her down on the bed. John was relieved to find that Sherlock hadn’t tried to conduct some experiment in it. Once John had put her down Deanna scrambled under the covers and began openly sobbing into a pillow. John felt sorry for her as he watched her cry.

John laid Sam down next to her and smiled as Deanna pulled Sam into a hug. She began to calm down once she was with Sam. John decided that maybe he’d just sleep on the couch and let them have his bed.

John went into the living room and found that Sherlock was still doing his experiment.

“Sherlock... How many arsenal cases have you solved?“  
“Probably about 10, I don’t take them up very often. They’re generally very boring.”  
“Would you take up mine?”  
“Yeah, you’re my best friend.”  
“What if I told you there was something different about it? Something... supernatural.”  
“Keep talking.”  
“You see the thing is when I found Mary she was on the ceiling with her stomach slit. The fire started after I looked up at her. It started around her.”  
“Okay, that’s definitely new. Was there anything holding her up?”  
“No, nothing.”  
“Hmmm, that’s certainly interesting. I can tell that you don’t think that it was anything normal, anything ordinary. What do you think did it?”  
“I know this sounds crazy, but I think that maybe something supernatural did it.”  
“I’ll look into it. Get some sleep John.”

John smiled at him as he lay down on the couch.

“Thanks, Sherlock.”  
“Sleep.”

John didn’t need to be told twice. His eyes drifted shut and he fell into a deep deep sleep.  
When John woke up Sherlock was nowhere in sight. He figured that Sherlock had probably gone off to ‘look into it’. To John, the whole experience just felt like some twisted nightmare, but in his heart, he knew it was real. It had happened, his Mary was well and truly dead.

He got up and went towards his bedroom to check on Deanna and Sam. Deanna was still hugging Sam tight but she appeared to be very calm. She looked into John’s eyes and John could see the hurt that would never fade. Deanna untangled herself from Sam and went over towards her daddy.

John picked her up and sat down with her on the bed next to Sam. Sam began to stir and began crying when he realised that Deanna was no longer with him. When she heard his sobs she began stroking her hand through his hair like John had done to her during the night.

John picked Sam up and walked with him to the sofa followed closely by Deanna. John put on the TV and gave Deanna the remote. She switched it to a children’s channel. John went into the kitchen to see if Sherlock actually had anything edible in the fridge, which he doubted.

Fortunately for him, Mrs Hudson came up the stairs with some lovely baked goods.

“You’re a lifesaver, Mrs Hudson.”  
“It was the least I could do.”  
“Well, thanks.”  
“You’re welcome. Call me if you need anything else.”

She smiled and left. John was relieved that she'd brought up some food for him and the kids. After sorting out breakfast John joined Sam and Deanna on the couch. Later on, during the day John ended up attempting to write a blog post on his phone. Attempting being the key word there.

At around 6 o’clock Sherlock appeared in the doorway covered in blood. John gave Deanna a look saying 'can you leave?' Deanna seemed to understand and took Sam into John’s room.

"Sherlock. Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, John."  
"Like hell you are! You're covered in blood. How stupid do you think I am? Sit down."

Sherlock continued to insist that he was fine but sat down anyway. John grabbed the medical kit and began looking him over as he asked questions.

"Where on earth have you been?"

"Well, I suppose you'll want me to start from the beginning. So basically after you went to sleep I spent the majority of the night researching the case. During my research, a couple of phoney FBI agents tried to ask me questions about the case. After I deduced them as fakes they told me who they really were. Something called a hunter. They told me that they believed that a demon had killed Mary."

"A demon? Get out of here there's no such thing."

"I thought so too but then they took me on a case. They were hunting another demon in the area when the fire happened. There's no way it was the demon they were hunting, though. So essentially I ended up going on a demon hunt with them. The demon turned out to be very powerful and threw me against a wall which is why I'm in this state. One of the hunters exorcised it and sent it back to hell. After that, they gave me this book."

He said as he handed a tattered book over to John.

"So demons are real?"  
"Looks like it."  
"Okay then. Just one more question, though. Why did it kill Mary?"  
"I'm afraid I don't know that John, but we’ll find out."  
"Well then... It looks like the game is on!"


	2. Woman in white

Sam and Deanna had grown up with a life of hunting all that evil things that lurk in the dark. Sam hated it, he was always second best to Deanna. Well except when it came to doing research which Deanna was always too lazy to do. The truth is that Sam just wanted to be normal. He just wanted to be a normal guy with a normal family and a normal life. That is why on his eighteenth birthday, Sam left it all behind. While Deanna was off hunting monsters with Sherlock and John, Sam had gone off to law school to become a lawyer. 

When Sam had told his ‘family’ his decision he got some very different responses. Sherlock had told him about “what a boring job that is.” John had told him “you can be whatever you want to be.” Deanna had just chucked a book at him and demanded that he stay.

That was how Sam found himself at Stanford university with a beautiful girlfriend named Jessica. Sam and Jessica had been dating just over a year now. Since the previous month, Sam had been trying to get his act together and propose to her.

 

So for the first time since he’d left home, Sam rang John for advice. He dialed the number and listened to the annoying beeping as he waited for John to pick up. Sadly he got sent to voicemail. 

 

“Hey dad, It’s me, Sam. I was just hoping you could give me some advice. Call me as soon as you get this.”

 

Sam tried calling John’s spare mobile but was sent to voicemail as well. He dismissed it assuming that it was probably nothing. John was probably just on a case or had his phone off. Nothing to worry about.

 

That night Sam was woken up by the sound of a crash in the kitchen. He armed himself with a pocket knife that had been resting beside the bed and went down the stairs to find the intruder. Before he even knew what hit him he was on his back on the ground with Deanna smiling down at him.

 

“Easy there tiger.”  
“Deanna?”  
“The one and only!”  
“What the hell are you doing here?” He said, his voice edging on dangerous. 

 

Deanna ever being the joker got up and said,“I just wanted a beer.”

 

Sam pushed himself off the ground. “I’m serious, what are you doing here?”  
“We need to talk.”  
“I have a phone you know.”  
“If I’d have called would you have picked up?”

 

The two were interrupted when Jess came into the room and flicked the lights on.  
Sam and Deanna turned to look at her.

 

“”Sam?”  
“Jess. This is my sister Deanna.”

 

Jess smiled at her and held out her hand. “Nice to meet you.”  
Deanna shook it and smiled back. “Good to meet you too. I was just here to talk to Sammy here about some private family business.”

 

Sam walked towards Jessica and pulled her into a semi-hug. “Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of her.”

 

“Ummm, Dad hasn’t been home in a few days.”  
“He’ll stumble back in sooner or later.”

 

“Let me rephrase that. Dad’s on a hunting trip, and he hasn’t been home in a few days.”

 

The air seemed to grow thick. Sam turned to Jess and said, “Jess can you excuse us, we need to go outside.”

 

Sam and Deanna walked outside leaving Jess staring at them awkwardly. Once they were outside Sam stared at Deanna and said, “What do you need me for?”

 

Deanna rolled her eyes. “To help me find him.”  
“I can’t. I’ve got an interview on Monday.”  
“We’ll be back well before Monday!”

 

Sam looked around unsure. Should he just drop everything and help his sister find their dad? Deanna seemed to sense his unease and said “A whole year, I’ve never bothered you. Never asked you for a thing.”

 

Sam realized that there was no way he was going to win this argument. “Alright, I’ll help you find him.”

 

“Thanks, Sammy.”  
“So, where do we start?”

 

“Ok, well. I talked to Sherlock and he said that they’d been on a hunt in Jericho, California. Apparently, John disappeared without a trace in the middle of the night. Sherlock said that he’d been out doing research and came back to find John gone. He had no clue as to where, though.”

 

They arrived at the motel where Sherlock and John had been staying around 10am. Deanna knocked on the door. Sherlock opened it looking like he hadn’t slept in weeks.

 

“Woah, you okay?”  
“I’m fine Deanna.”

 

Deanna looked back at Sam with the sure he is look. Sam recognized the look on his sister. She had that look whenever she doubted something someone said. For some reason, tension seemed to be forming between Sherlock and Deanna. They were both staring each other down.

 

Sam stepped between them and said “So Sherlock.... What’s the case here?”

 

Sherlock seemed to snap out of his staring match with Deanna. He looked up almost startled. 

 

“Ghost, from what we found out a Woman in white. I got a call shortly after John left that confirmed our theory. Over the phone, I could make out some EVP saying “I can never go home.” Then it just went dead.”

 

“When was the last victim?”  
“Yesterday, around two-ish.”   
“Ok, we’ll go check it out. Come on Deanna.”

 

Before Deanna could protest Sam grabbed her wrist and dragged her out the door to Deanna’s car, a 1967 black Chevrolet Impala. Deanna sat in the driver's seat and Sam had shotgun.

 

As Deanna turned the car engine on Metalica began blasting at full volume through the speakers. Sam pressed the button to turn the music off. Deanna scowled at her and moved to turn it back on. Sam slapped her hand.

 

“What the hell man?”  
“We need to talk.”  
“We just did.” Deanna shot back.

 

“I’m serious Deanna. What was going on back there in between you and Sherlock? You looked like you wanted to murder each other.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it, Sammy,” Deanna said, turning the music back on. Sam cringed at her choice of music.

 

“Seriously?”

 

Deanna gave him a lopsided grin and said, “Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.”

 

After changing into their -as Deanna dubbed them- ‘monkey suits’ they went to the crime scene where the teenager had died. Deanna and Sam approached FBI badges in hand. They were very surprised to find that the whole scene was empty. It was too empty.

 

Suddenly they heard the sound of a car engine roaring to life. The Impala began edging towards them at a slow pace. Sam looked over at Deanna with a worried look. Deanna held up the car keys. 

 

“I think that maybe we should run.”  
“Wow, I totally never would’ve thought of that.”  
“Shut up and run you idiot.”

 

As Deanna and Sam started running the car’s speed increased. Sam and Deanna both knew that if they didn’t get away soon they’d be killed by the car. They dived off the edge of the bridge. Sam managed to grab a hold of the railing. The car had stopped and had gone completely dead. 

 

Sam climbed back over the railing and looked down for his sister. 

 

“Deanna? You ok?”

 

He heard some rustling coming from the bushes. Deanna’s voice sounded back at him “Super.”

 

Sam sighed in relief as he waited by the car for Deanna to come back up. She arrived at the car covered in mud and grass but otherwise completely unharmed. 

 

“That’s enough investigating for one day Sammy. I need a beer.”

 

Sam laughed and got into the now safe Impala. 

 

They arrived back at the motel and found Sherlock aggressively typing on his laptop. Sherlock seemed to notice them come in and looked up.

 

“I found out who it is! A woman named Constance Welch. She drowned after jumping off the Sylvania Bridge. Before she took her own life she called 911 reporting that she’d found her two children dead in the bathtub after briefly leaving them unattended. Her body was never found, though.”

 

“So we can’t just do this the easy way, can we?”  
“Nope.”  
“Why can’t it ever just be simple?”  
“Because then it’d be way too easy.”

 

“So how are we gonna do this?”

 

Sherlock looked up from his laptop and said “Women in white are the ghosts of beautiful young women who wear white dresses and kidnap people they interact with. Generally, when they were alive they had children and suffered from temporary insanity when finding out that the men they loved had cheated on them. They drown their children during this insanity. After realizing what they’ve done they then commit suicide. 

 

They are forced to walk the Earth looking for their children, crying and suffering until they find them. They roam rivers and roads searching for men who are or will be unfaithful, they kill them and they are never seen again. So it’d appear that either Sam or I would have to be bait and attract it to us.”

 

Sam took a step back, deeply offended by Sherlock’s comment. “I’m not unfaithful!”

 

“I know that. Look’s like I’m going to end up being the bait.”  
“Do you even have a plan?”  
“Not particularly.”  
“Great, just great,” Deanna said with sarcasm dripping from her words.

 

“Can I take the Impala?”  
“No way! Use your own car!”  
“That’d be a great idea if you know... I actually had a car.”  
“Steal one then. There's no way you’re wrecking my precious baby.”

 

Sherlock stormed out the door dramatically. He slammed it shut. Sam and Deanna left the room to make sure Sherlock would at least have some backup when facing her. They saw Sherlock hotwiring a car and jumped into the Impala. They sped off down the road after Sherlock.

 

Sherlock drove along the highway at a leisurely pace. Suddenly the air began to grow thick and airy. The car began to feel cold. The started playing static. He knew that Constance was there with him. He turned to look at her. He saw a woman with blonde-brown hair. She was pale and wearing a white dress.

 

“Hello.”

 

Constance tipped her head to the side and said, “Take me home.”  
“No.”

 

The locks clicked shut. Sherlock let go of the wheel when he realized that the car was now driving itself. He pulled out his phone to call Sam and Deanna to let them know that she was with them but it refused to turn on, despite being fully charged. 

 

The car came to a stop outside an old rundown house. Constance looked at the house sadly before saying “I can never go home.”

 

Before she could attack or he could do anything the sound of a gunshot echoed through the car. He looked through the broken glass and spotted Sam and Deanna with their salt loaded shotguns. The salt, unfortunately, did nothing to stop Constance, it just pissed her off.

 

After being shot Constance’s form flickered into that of a corpse. Her skin was now gray and her eyes sunken in. She had sharp claws and tried to claw at Sherlock while Sam and Deanna continuously shot at her.

 

Sam and Deanna continued trying to stop her but it wasn’t working. Sherlock then suddenly realized why she could never go home. She could never go home because she was afraid to confront her children's spirits. He used all of his remaining strength to resist her. He drove the car straight through the wall of her house. The car doors clicked unlocked. Sherlock got out of the car and watched Constance as she looked around the house like she was lost.

 

Sam and Deanna ran in to join him.   
The sound of running water echoed through the house. Two young children appeared at the top of the stairs. They looked like they were soaking wet but no water was left behind as they walked. Constance obviously recognized them and looked a mix between worried and happy.

 

The kids rushed up to her and attacked her. Constance looked at them with shock as they all vanished into the air. Sam, Deanna, and Sherlock all sighed in relief.

 

Back at the motel while Deanna was out, Sam was alone with Sherlock. Sherlock looked him up and down before saying “Who's the girl?”

 

“What girl?”  
“Don’t play dumb Sam. I am the world's only consulting detective. So, who’s the girl?”  
“Jessica.”  
“How long?”  
“Just over a year now. I’m thinking of proposing to her.”  
“You mean like real proposing?”  
“Yeah. I do.”  
“Well... good luck with that,” Sherlock said rather awkwardly.

 

Deanna chose that moment to walk in. “What’s going on in here?”  
“We were just talking. Go wait by the impala, I’ll only be a minute.”  
“Sure thing Sammy!”  
“It’s Sam.”  
“Whatever bitch.”  
“Jerk.”

 

Deanna smiled and left the room. 

 

“Take care of yourself, Sam.”  
“You too Sherlock. I hope that you find John soon.”  
“So do I. I’m not sure how much longer I can take Deanna bugging me about it.”  
“Speaking of Deanna what’s going on between you two?”  
“It’s not my story to tell. You’ll just have to ask her.”  
“But she’ll never tell me!”

 

Sherlock smiled at him. “Goodbye, Sam.”  
“Later Sherlock.”  
Deanna and Sam began the long tedious drive back to Stanford.

 

“Sam, why is it really that you were so hesitant to leave. You knew I’d have you back in time for your interview. So why?”

 

“It’s nothing.”  
“You’re a bad liar. It’s something all right. Did my little bro Sammy manage to score himself a girlfriend?”

 

Seeing the look on Sam’s face told her everything. “You did, didn’t you? Tell me everything!”

 

Sam looked meekly at the ground.

 

“It’s Jessica. My friend Brady introduced us at a party last year. For the whole month after that, my friends were making bets about when I’d finally ask her out. I ended up asking her out the day before Guy Fawkes. Our first date was on Guy Fawkes. We went out for dinner and when it was all over we lay down on the grass and watched the fireworks. We’ve been dating ever since that night. In fact, I’m thinking of proposing to her.”

 

Deanna slammed her foot on the brakes. “WHAT!?”

 

“You heard me. I think she’s the love of my life.”  
“Then go get her tiger. Man up and just do it already.”  
“It’s not that easy!”

 

“Okay here’s what you need to do. When you get home, go find her wherever she is. Get down on one knee and simply say I love you, will you marry me? See? Easy as pie! Now, no more chick flick moments.”

 

Deanna started up the car again. Sam stared out the window for the rest of the drive contemplating his sister’s advice.  
As Deanna pulled into the driveway of where Sam was living she smiled at him and said, “Go get her.”

 

Sam smiled at her as he got out of the car and made his way to the door. He went inside but found no sign of Jessica in the living room. He assumed that she was just upstairs or maybe out. There was a plate of cookies on the kitchen table with a note attached saying Love you, Sam. Love Jess. xoxo xoxo

 

Sam smiled at the note. He pulled the ring out of the draw he’d hidden it in and stared at it. Today, today he’ll do it. Today he’ll propose to her. He went up the stairs with a smile on his face. His stomach was filled with butterflies. What if she said no? No, he wasn’t going to think about that right now.

 

He searched all through the rooms but found no trace of Jess. He assumed that she was just out with some friends. He lay down on the bed and with his eyes shut. He felt something wet fall onto his nose. He put his finger to it and saw that it was... Blood? How could it be blood? He wasn’t bleeding.

 

He looked up and saw Jess pinned to the ceiling by nothing. Her stomach was slit. The blood had soaked through her dress. He screamed as fire erupted from the ceiling.

 

Deanna who was fortunately still nearby heard Sam’s screams. She looked over at the place where Sam was staying and saw fire coming through the windows. 

 

“Son of a bitch!” 

 

She ran inside. She ran into the room where the fire was coming from and found Sam lying on the bed freaking out. She grabbed him and tried to pull him away.

 

“No! We have to save her!”  
“We can’t Sammy, she’s gone. You’re not going to do her any favors by letting yourself die alongside her.”

 

Deanna ended up dragging Sam out of the house and away from the fire. Sam looked at her with a look of determination plastered on his face. Deanna knew that look, she knew exactly what her brother wanted to do. 

 

“Let’s go find this evil son of a bitch!”  
“I couldn’t agree with you more Sammy.”


End file.
